


play with me my love (in the summer sun)

by C0LUMBINE



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Bruises, Deepthroating, Forests, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Living Together, Love Bites, M/M, Nature, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0LUMBINE/pseuds/C0LUMBINE
Summary: With his heart thumping fast against his sternum, Josh feels at peace. He feels fullfilled. With Tyler, it seemed easier to reach such state. Whenever they got closer, their breathing heavier and bodies lighter, Josh wondered if their hearts were beating in unison. It would make sense, he thought. They seemed to be carved out with each other in mind, even in the smallest detail.Tyler feels like Josh could effortlessly take him apart with his teeth, piece by piece, and eat him whole. His wet lips against Tyler's neck feel almost predatory.Tyler is going to miss it throughout the cold season.





	play with me my love (in the summer sun)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's been a long, long while since i last posted anything here, but i've been working on something for a while now and decided to share in the end. i'm not really ~back to writing regularly~ since writing has been a pain for me lately, but this messy idea has been stuck in my head for a long time and wouldn't let me live. a quick explanation - tyler and josh live outside together, near a forest, and they really enjoy staying in touch with flora and fauna, and, well. they fuck, and live their everyday lifes.
> 
> also, a lil shoutout to edy, whose writing is a huge inspiration and probably one of the only few reasons why i ever decided to write something again myself.
> 
> comments are highly appreciated! if there are any mistakes (and there definitely are) i'm sorry. not the best at checking. you can also catch me on tumblr - @ joshdunfiles.

The first kiss feels like hot charcoal pressing against Tyler's cheek, almost burning. Hotness seeps through his skin and ignites something he struggles to identify and name. It's like quenching ongoing thirst, a fire that inflames inside of him. It's an odd mix of sensations and bodily reactions, changes of temperature and hands twitching now and then. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion, and Tyler is grateful when another kiss is planted, near his collarbone this time. It's a sensitive area, the approach causing him to gasp and curl his fingers when targetted with wet, velvet-like lips.

Josh's mouth opens wider, lips sliding against Tyler's collarbone and sucking skillfully onto the chosen spot with intentions to leave a marking. It's not a difficult task, Tyler is sensitive, soft skin responding the desired way. A messy bruise emerges from underneath Josh's lips like cherry blossom.

"Suits you," Josh mutters, hazel eyes narrowing as he smiles gently. He glances at the vibrant red before it slowly fades to purple. There are flowers in Tyler's hair, which he fixes instinctively. They were intended to form a crown around his head, but Josh ended up sticking them into Tyler's hair with no particular order in mind. There are more chamomiles surrounding them, poking up from between the grass blades. Before they chose the spot to place a blanket and lie down, Tyler insisted they made sure there are no flowers being squished underneath it.

"I want another," Tyler says blankly, voice devoid of emotion. His mind is too foggy and dizzy from arousal and affection to focus, the sentence not clear enough. He wants constellations of bruises that only he can give a name to. Josh grants his wish regardless, choosing a spot underneath the same collarbone, not too far away from the first marking, but without making them overlap each other. He sucks lightly, holding a little longer to obtain a darker shade of color. Tyler shivers and sucks in a sharp breath when Josh sinks his teeth into his skin before letting go.

The sun is set high above their heads, and there are half moon crescents littering Tyler's sides and hips from the way Josh digs into his skin. He returns the favor, scrabbling for purchase and grabbing Josh by the wrists. He starts sliding his hands up, as far as he's able to reach while laying down with another body towering over him and keeping his hips pinned to the ground. He's powerless, dominated, but knows that's okay. He doesn't need force, doesn't need strength, and Josh isn't overusing his own. It's healthy. He continues scratching Josh's forearms.

Josh moves back and observes him carefully. Tyler is all vibrant tones, pinks and reds amongst his natural, golden skin tone. There is something about him that makes looking away difficult. Tyler's long, dark eyelashes cast shadows down his cheeks when he closes his eyes to avoid too much sunshine, eyebags prominent due to not getting enough sleep and staying up to watch the sun rise from the undergrounds. There are flaws, naturally, such as the scar on Tyler's right cheek. Pretty fresh and barely starting to close and heal. Josh remembers the day Tyler got it, tripping over a tree root while running around in the nearby forest. He fell, and scraped his cheek against a branch, gritty, sharp surface damaging the soft skin and causing blood to run down his face. Josh remembers fixing it up using his own shirt. 

He is so deeply focused on Tyler's facial features that only a low, impatient groan catches his attention. Josh blinks and then glances at three, short, almost healed scratches on Tyler's right hand. He traces them with his thumb and hums. Petting unknown cats is not always a good idea, but Tyler doesn't know any better.

An idea blooms in Tyler's head. He doesn't know why, but he starts feeling light and his body is sending clear signals his way. He's itching to be touched, to be led towards the edge. To be dragged there in a way that will make him feel something intense. He aknowledges the dull ache in his cock and writhes with growing impatience, and Josh understands. He slowly, unsurely presses his palm against Tyler's cock through his boxers, experimentally, only squeezing once he reaches the head and identifies the slit. Tyler moans quietly, sensitive to the touch. It's a high pitched sound that fills up Josh's senses, sending a shiver down his spine. It's a personal sound, something exclusive that only he gets to hear. It's beautiful. He traces a gentle finger over the slit of Tyler's cock and awaits a reaction with curious eyes and parted lips. Tyler is responsive, whimpering softly and bucking up again, but this time Josh's hand disappears.

"Want to go on?" Josh asks, and it's nothing but a polite question, something that his manners push him to do, rather than another form of teasing.

Tyler opens his eyes and locks them with Josh's, kind, safe to look into. "Mhm," he hums affirmatively. "Put your hand around my throat?" he mumbles, returning to the idea that got lost in the depths of his mind for a moment.

"Sure," Josh replies, no hesitation. Tyler can almost see him shrug, and it calms him down.

Tyler realizes that his hands turned into fists, blunt fingernails digging into palms. Josh pushes forward, their cocks brushing against one another. Tyler shivers, moans, and his eyes roll back into his head. He grabs Josh by the wrist with both hands and leads his hand hurriedly. Josh allows it, fingers curling around Tyler's neck, but not applying pressure. Just testing waters, giving Tyler a few seconds to adjust to the new feeling. Josh's touch is warm and gentle. It always is.

Tyler swallows thickly and Josh feels his adam's apple bobbing against his own palm. Tyler is panting, trying to get himself off by rolling his hips. It's relieving, addicting, and he keeps going, desperately grinding his cock against Josh's, causing it to leak and twitch. Everything slows down for a moment and they lock eyes, wide and always curious on Josh's side, hooded and glistening on Tyler's. "Please, please," Tyler begs, chews on his bottom lip and whines with pure pleasure.

He is still holding Josh by the wrist. Josh leans down, pressing a wet kiss to Tyler's forehead, his hips snapping forward at the same time. Tyler lets out a keening sound, needy, impatient. He feels the fire inside his guts growing bigger, his body feeling lighter but tensing up as friction increases.

Tyler cries out, it being the last louder sound he's able to let out before Josh starts tightening his grip, squeezing the sides of Tyler's neck, slowly, carefully. He tries to keep their eyes connected, almost as if he's afraid of losing Tyler somewhere. It's a new path for them both, but it's easier for Tyler to get lost, it seems. Josh wants to be with him, wants to follow and experience everything together. With his heart thumping fast against his sternum, he feels at peace. He feels fullfilled. With Tyler, it seemed easier to reach such state. Whenever they got closer, their breathing heavier and bodies lighter, Josh wondered if their hearts were beating in unison. It would make sense, he thought. They seemed to be carved out with each other in mind, even in the smallest detail.

Josh mindlessly grabs Tyler's hand with his own free one, intertwining their fingers for a good measure. Tyler starts to feel like he's floating, senses sharpening, surroundings blurring. 

"You're safe. You're with me, right? You're with me," Josh mumbles, as a try to reassure him and get that one single nod out of him, which Tyler does give before the sentence ends.

Tyler is leaking more now, thick drops of precome staining his gray boxers and spreading wetness through them. The dark spot in the front grows bigger, his cock pulsing and twitching. Josh wants to get him off, let him come. He grinds down, slow, hard, releasing the grip on his neck for a moment. It has Tyler's back arching ever so slightly and letting out quiet, sweet sounds of pleasure and relief, as well as trying to supply his lungs with as much air as possible. Each sounds seems to seep through Josh's skin, pushing buttons he never knew he's had. All of this - it's new, it's exciting and somewhat addicting. It's like discovering parts of each other that had been hidden for way too long. It's like unveiling a whole new human being.

Everything moves faster, messier, no matter how hard Josh tries to control himself and Tyler. He falls into a sloppy rhytm, grinding his cock against Tyler's and tightening fingers around his neck again. He's panting, mouth open, arms shaking.

Tyler instinctively tries to catch a breath but to no avail, tears stinging his eyes. It's painful, intense, but it's so, so good. Tyler's body is tingly, and he is suddenly more aware of each part of it individually. Josh leans down and nips at the skin just below Tyler's jaw, unclenching his fingers just so he could reply with a loud, keening sound. His voice is hoarse, the cry breaking mid-way. Tyler feels like Josh could effortlessly take him apart with his teeth, piece by piece, and eat him whole. His wet lips against Tyler's neck feel almost predatory.

Tyler whimpers, hips rolling, cock rubbing against Josh's through layers of their boxers. He's gripping the grass behind them, tearing out tiny strands and instantly reaching for more. He's missing Josh's rhytm, and Josh is missing Tyler's, their bodies tensed up like strings and equally as close to breaking.

Tyler is shaking, mumbling Josh's name over and over. He can feel the blistering hotness in his stomach increasing. He's close, too close, too soon. Josh feels him moving under his own hands and releases the grip around his neck within seconds.

The sound Tyler makes -- a desperate cry, gritty but high pitched and sweet, works like a punch to the gut, forcing Josh to lose his rhytm and focus on what's unveiling underneath him. He grips Tyler's cock through his boxers and strokes it. Tyler is shaking, pressing his cock harder against Josh's palm. "Gonna cum," Tyler whimpers. "Josh, kiss me," and Josh does. 

Tyler comes softly, but heavily, shuddering through his orgasm as cum seeps through the fabric in thick drops and his body tenses up and shudders. Their lips are sliding together messily, Josh swallowing each moan and whine that escapes Tyler's mouth as he's riding out his orgasm to the best of his ability. Josh joins the bliss seconds later, and everything becomes a mess of sensations and different sounds of pleasure. It's perfect exactly how it is.

Josh gives them both a moment to come down. Then, he hooks his fingers under the waistband of Tyler's boxers and pulls them down. He looks up, checking to exclude any negative reactions. Tyler doesn't move, humming, busy fixing the chamomile flowers that threaten to fall out of his hair. He gives Josh a quick look just as he starts leaning down to plant a kiss atop the head of Tyler's still half-hard cock. Tyler can't help but giggle, throwing a hand over his face and enjoying the wind as it cools him down. He lets Josh continue.

Josh fights back a smile, wrapping his lips around Tyler's shaft and swirling his tongue over the underside. It twitches in his mouth and Tyler lets out an overwhelmed moan, fighting back the urge to push himself all the way in, despite the slight amount of pain that comes with Josh's mouth working around his already oversensitive cock. However, Josh is already one step ahead of him, pushing further, taking Tyler all the way in. He relaxes his throat and Tyler shudders. He can feel himself getting hard again as Josh works his throat around him, starting to bob his head up and down.

"Too much, too much" Tyler babbles, and Josh pulls off, swallowing. "Love you. But I'm hungry," he complains, and Josh lets out a soft tsking sound. He fetches the shirt that lies the closest to him, covering Tyler up. The wind blows a little harder, the trees around them speaking in their own language.

"We'll figure something out," Josh assures, kissing Tyler's cheek and standing up to put his shorts back on. Tyler puts his arms behind his head and watches, humming quietly again.

"Y'know what? I like this. Life with you. But we'll have to leave when winter comes," Tyler says, sounding disappointed. He stares at the sky, a couple clouds in sight.

"It's only June, there's still a lot of time left. We can come back whenever you want. Not to, like, live here. But just hang around. See if anything changed," Josh replies, hoping that the answer would put Tyler at ease. It seems to do just the trick. 

They are used to staying outdoors almost every day and night. Trees, flowers, bushes, all types of water sources, a couple of deer that passes them in the distance every morning and leaves Tyler with a strange need to follow them and find out where they're going -- it's all a part of their daily routine. Soft grass against Tyler's knees, roughness of tree bark against Josh's back, and all the blood that stains it when it scrapes the skin until it bleeds -- nature, acceptance. Tyler is going to miss it throughout the cold season.

"Guess so," he decides to say eventually. "Kiss me again?"

"Not hungry anymore?" Josh rises an eyebrow and Tyler throws the shirt from his lap at him. Josh throws it back, laughing quietly, and Tyler covers himself up again.

"Still am. Just wanna kiss," Tyler shrugs, biting the inside of cheek. He stops it to pout, knowing Josh would never not fall for it. 

"Yeah, alright. I'll kiss you," and Josh does.


End file.
